


Nelexis-The Next Chapter (Take 2)

by CaraWalf



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraWalf/pseuds/CaraWalf
Relationships: Neil Byrne/Alexis Davis (General Hospital)





	Nelexis-The Next Chapter (Take 2)

Alexis looked down at her phone in consternation. Was she imagining this or was it real? Since Neil had texted her 2 days ago to ask about what had happened with the Bar Association, she had not heard a word from him. Actually, that wasn't completely accurate - he had responded to her news about her disbarment with:  
"I'm so sorry Alexis".  
And now - yes, on a second viewing, the text seemed to be real:   
"Would you like to meet me for dinner at 6 at the Metro Court?"  
She decided being direct was her best option here.  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Alexis decided with a perverse pleasure that if he was planning on saying goodbye tonight, this would make it awkward for him. It was a little sad that this was the most fun she had had in a week. Within 1 minute, he began to type and she couldn't stop her heart from racing. She would finally know, by his response, where his head was at.  
"Hmmm... I don't know. Was I? One sec... let me check... Yup, I think I was...asking... I mean. Can't recall If you answered though."  
Alexis looked down and couldn't help smiling. She still had no idea where his head was at but his attempt at humour made her hopeful.  
"Yes." she texted. There was nothing like being direct but at the same time, being evasive. Of course, he caught on right away.  
"Yes you answered or yes to dinner?" he shot back.  
"I guess you'll have to turn up and see..."

At 6, on the dot, Alexis walked into the Metro Court, so deep in thought that she did not notice an uneven stair which she had navigated successfully the last 500 times she had been here. As she unceremoniously toppled forward on her 2 inch pumps, she reflected that this was the perfect bookend to a rotten week. Until, that is, she fell straight into Neil's arms.   
"Well," he drawled. looking down at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "this is unexpected. I would say fancy meeting you here, but I was expecting you, just not," he hesitated, "here here, not that its unwelcome..." he trailed off, slowly looking intently into her eyes.  
Alexis couldn't stop the heat she felt suffusing her cheeks and beyond. She was also, for once, completely at a loss for words. As she felt the heat of his gaze and the warmth and strength of his body, she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Neil gently released her, depositing her once again on her tottering heels.   
"Not that I don't enjoy having a beautiful woman fall into my arms, but why don't we sit down and get something to eat."  
"Th-that w-would be great," Alexis stuttered, still flustered and short of breath. Neil smiled down at her obvious agitation with amusement. As they walked towards a table, Alexis feared that her dreams of suave sophistication and calm tranquility for this date may have just suffered an early demise.  
"So," began Neil, after they had sat down and ordered dinner, "how are you doing?"  
"Do you want the ugly, unvarnished truth or a more palatable, pretty lie?" Alexis asked wryly.  
"Always the truth, Alexis. We've always been honest," he grimaced, "at least with each other."  
"Right," nodded Alexis, "which reminds me. I owe you an apology."  
"Okay look, that isn't..." Before Neil could finish, Alexis interrupted, anxious for it to finally be said:   
"It is necessary. It's very necessary for me to say this."  
"Alright, I'm listening,"   
"You were right. I should never have lied to the review board. I knew that you wanted to tell the truth. It was your choice. I stole that choice from you and I put you in a position where you had to lie order to protect my career. And, what's crazy is, I don't even know why I did it. What was I thinking? Am I just completely self-destructive?"As she spoke, Her voice rose and became shrill. Neil reached across the table to hold her hand.  
"Do you think that maybe you're being a little hard on yourself? You know, that morning in the hotel, if I hadn't been completely oblivious because I felt so happy after our night together, I would have noticed how panicked you were about my telling the truth to the Board. This is on me too." Neil insisted. "Alexis, do you remember in therapy when we talked about people crossing lines?" Alexis nodded. "I told you then," Neil continued, "that when people cross lines, they rarely do it for altruistic motives. Usually, there is some self-interest involve, something they're getting out of it for themselves. So my question to you is, why was it so important for you to lie and save my career?" Alexis looked at him askance.   
"I don't see how that applies to me; I really wanted to protect your career." Alexis insisted.  
"I know that being a therapist is who you are," she paused, "or were, and you really are an amazing therapist. You helped me and Kristina and I knew, that if you kept your career, you would go on to help so many more people."  
"And.." prodded Neil, when she stopped abruptly, unsure of what else to say.  
"And," continued Alexis, "if you did lose your license because of me, I knew that in time you would resent me for it; it would affect the relationship and this," Alexis paused, reaching her hand towards him and then back to her, "would end in heartbreak, the way it always ends for me. Wow, I didn't realize it then, but maybe I was ending it before that happened." Alexis paused, surprised by this insight. She continued, "If you were able to keep your career, we wouldn't be allowed to see each other and I would theoretically avoid future heartbreak." Alexis paused for breath, her voice shaking. "Sam was right! I really am a pathetic, emotional coward."   
"Alexis," he paused, sipping his coffee.  
"Yes, Neil?"  
"Do you remember when I came to your house," Neil continued, " to fire you as my patient for the last time, after the night in the elevator?"  
"Of course I remember. It's not every day that your therapist fires you. For me it's like every month," Alexis said wryly. Neil couldn't prevent his lips from quirking up into a smile.  
"Well," said Neil intently, "what I remember is how emotionally brave you were that day. You forced me to acknowledge our connection. I will never forget how courageous you were. I have never seen anyone put their heart at risk like that with such open vulnerability. You put me to shame."  
"That was brave, wasn't it?" Alexis smiled.  
"It was, and if you recall, after I admitted there was a connection, I scurried out of there like I was being chased. Not one of my finer moments but I've been thinking about it a lot lately."  
"Well," said Alexis, "You did change your mind because when I met you at Charlie's you seemed to have had quite the change of heart. You actually never told me why; what changed your mind about pursuing a relationship with me?"  
Neil leaned towards her, took her hand, and looked into her eyes intently,  
"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you, no matter how much I tried. Alexis, I'm not proud to say I thought of ending this now for all the messy reasons you mentioned and more: future heartbreak, resentment, baggage, destroyed careers, Julian," Alexis rolled her eyes at this last one, "but all I could think about was how much I miss you and how much I want you." He gently brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.  
"We made mistakes, both of us," he continued, " we're damaged and we both tried to protect our hearts and avoid the inevitable pain that comes from being vulnerable. But Alexis, even with the loss of my career, I can't regret that night we spent together. As you said, it was spectacular." He leaned closer across the table, his eyes burning into hers.   
"Did I say that?" she asked flirtatiously, "I'm not sure that I said 'spectacular'. I mean it was 'nice'." Alexis smiled across at Neil sweetly.   
"Nice," Neil repeated, deadpan. "I think you can find a more apt synonym, if you try. And I know that you like to try."  
"Hmm," mused Alexis, "Let me think..I know, how about 'fun'. That's saying a lot because as you know, I don't do fun."  
"Okay, but I've seen you try." Neil countered, with a wry smile, "Alexis, I really do think we're going to be okay."  
Alexis flashed back to her present reality. She spoke brokenly, her voice a whisper,  
"Neil, I'm not okay right now. I'm lost. I don't know who I am if I'm not a lawyer. I don't know what I can give to you if I don't know who I am anymore. I feel like I'm drowning in a deep pit and there's no way out." Neil stood suddenly, pulling her to her feet and into his arms.   
"You're not alone, Alexis," Neil said huskily. "We'll help each other climb out. I believe in you. I have seen you survive everything that's been thrown at you and more. We'll do this together."  
And then his lips found hers and Alexis felt as if she had finally gained a foothold.


End file.
